


A new Hope -  Newtmas (Broken Iris Songfic

by Lison



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: A new hope, Broken Iris, Deutsch, M/M, Old work, Sad, Song fic, Übersetzung der FF ist mit Credit Erlaubt
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 10:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13680045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lison/pseuds/Lison
Summary: To your grave, I spoke holding a red, red rose gust of freezing cold air whispers to me, that you are gone - Broken Iris - A new Hope





	A new Hope -  Newtmas (Broken Iris Songfic

**Author's Note:**

> Joah, eine etwas ältere Arbeit die nie wirklich ein Zuhause hatte. Ich bringe sie nun hier unter und hoffe das sie euch gefällt auch wenn sie mehr als traurig ist.
> 
> Trigger Warning - Death

Heute stand ich wieder an deinem Grab. Ich habe mich neben dein Grabstein gesetzt und versucht mit dir zu sprechen. Ach ja und ich habe dir eine Rose mitgebracht, du weißt doch, die roten Rosen von dem Blumenladen an der Ecke dort wo ich immer lang gejoggt bin.  
  
Damals von unserer Wohnung aus immer dann, wenn du noch am Frühstücken warst, bin ich dort vorbei gekommen und habe dir eine Rose mitgebracht. Doch nun, wenn ich dort lang gehe, weht mir ein kühler frostiger Wind ins Gesicht der mir ins Ohr flüstert: das du nicht mehr auf mich warten wirst.  
  
To your grave, I spoke holding a red, red rose gust of freezing cold air whispers to me, that you are gone  
  
Wieder und wieder frage ich mich, warum? Warum du grade jetzt gehen musst. Die Diagnose kam so plötzlich und du warst noch so jung. Vorher haben wir das Leben für selbstverständlich gehalten, doch nun weiß ich es ist anders und niemals hatte ich gedacht, dass ich meine Liebe zu dir so unterschätzt habe. Ich vermisse dich.  
  
Always, always asking questions my life is overrated but I never, never expected that i´d underestimated my love for you  
  
Deine Eltern kommen auch nicht mehr an dein Grab. Ein paar mal noch nach deiner Beerdigung und als ich sie dann das letzte mal gesehen habe sagten sie, ich solle mich nun um dein Grab kümmern, schließlich wäre ich ja für deinen Tod verantwortlich. Sie machen mich dafür verantwortlich das bei dir Leukämie ausgebrochen ist. Aber sie haben mich schon immer gehasst. Doch dieser Krebs ist schuld das du so ein frühes Ende finden musstest.  
  
To your grave I spoke holding a red, red rose gust of freezing cold air whispers to me. You are gone  
  
Die letzte Zeit davor, war die Schlimmste. Du hast so sehr gelitten und ich konnte dir nicht helfen egal was ich versuchte. Habe mir so sehr gewünscht einen Teil der Schmerzen auf mich zu nehmen. Doch nichts konnte ich erreichen und dabei wurde mir langsam bewusst das ich die Zeit davor für selbstverständlich hielt. Doch nun weiß ich es war ein Geschenk und ich danke dir dafür.  
  
always, always just out of reach from my over frusterated, shameful hands and I never, never expected that I would ever, no never take for granted our precious time  
  
Meine Eltern sagen schon, ich solle nicht mehr hier stehen und dich besuchen kommen. Sie sagen ich soll einen Therapeuten zu Hilfe nehmen. Aber sie verstehen nicht was ich durchmachen musste und nun immer noch durchmache. Sie wissen nicht wie sehr du für uns gekämpft hast obwohl du schon lange am Abgrund standest. Sie wissen es nicht und keiner kann es verstehen außer uns beide.  
  
to your grave, I spoke holding a red, red rose gust of freezing cold air whispers to me you're gone  
  
Ich muss es dir sagen, du bist und warst meine einzige Hoffnung zu leben. Und grade als ich sie gefunden hatte wurdest du mir wieder genommen. Ohne dich ist das Leben so schwer zu ertragen. Alles erinnert mich an dich und ich werde niemals richtig loslassen können, denn du warst meine einzige große Hoffnung. Aber vielleicht ist das auch gut so, ich werde dich niemals vergessen, niemals.  
  
spent a lifetime of holding on just to let go I guess i'll spend another lifetime searching for a new hope  
  
Aber ich muss nun los. Aris und Minho haben mich gebeten mit ihnen was zu unternehmen. Sie sind so ein süßes Paar, genau wie du immer gesagt hast. Sie erinnern mich irgendwie an uns. Nur ich hoffe das sie ihre Hoffnung niemals verlieren werden.  
  
a new hope a new hope a new hope


End file.
